Attention sérielle
by millehuitcent
Summary: Antoine et Jostophe sont dans un avion. Une machine fait tomber leurs espoirs de passer un voyage paisible à l'eau. Qui reste-t-il ? Crackfic / Unknown Movies What The Cut
Bonsoir bonsoir !

En premier lieu, je vais vous le dire tout de suite, vous êtes pas prêts pour cet OS.

Je l'ai écrit en février dernier, et je le publie seulement maintenant, et je suis pas franchement sûre que ce soit une bonne décision mais bon.

Il est basé sur un rêve que j'ai fait et qui m'a bien fait rire, et c'est du pur crack.

Du coup, bonne lecture quand même, et j'espère que vous allez au moins un petit peu sourire en lisant cette merveille de littérature que je vous présente ce soir !

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne connais aucun des vidéastes cités dans cet OS et celui-ci n'a bien évidemment pas la prétention de reproduire la réalité. Si quiconque exige sa suppression (lol on sait jamais) je m'exécuterai.

 **Nombre de mots :** 1800\. Tout pile. Oui comme mon pseudo. Oui je suis très fière.

* * *

L'immense oiseau d'acier rutile sous le soleil d'un ciel sans nuage. Devant lui sont plantées deux silhouettes immobiles. Jostophe, bouche bée, admire ce chef-d'œuvre technologique, bien loin des ballons dirigeables auxquels il est habitué.

A ses côtés, Antoine se gratte les parties génitales le plus discrètement possible.

"On... On va vraiment monter dedans ?" demande Jostophe, abasourdi.

"Un peu oui, au prix que ça m'a coûté ça me ferait bien chier si on restait juste là à le regarder comme deux glandus."

Et sur ces sages paroles, Antoine se met en marche et monte les escaliers qui mènent à la porte de l'avion. Jostophe lui emboîte le pas, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. L'ascension du héros chevelu et de son acolyte au cœur sensible est lente, majestueuse. Mais au dernier moment, juste quand Antoine pose enfin son pied à l'intérieur de l'avion, il se fait violemment bousculer. Jostophe, dont le statut vient de se transformer en _traître au cœur sensible_ , parvient à se faufiler à l'intérieur en premier. S'écriant "FIRST !", il court jusqu'à son siège.

Antoine s'apprête à pousser une gueulante, mais s'arrête net lorsqu'il aperçoit le commandant de bord, qui est posté à l'entrée de la cabine pour accueillir les passagers. Ou plutôt ce que l'homme tient sur son épaule.

Il s'agit d'une pelle. Et quelle pelle ! Son manche est scintillant, parfaitement astiqué, surmonté d'une tête solide et affûtée. Sa forme est incroyablement ergonomique : pratique et élégante à la fois, avec ses courbes sans défaut. Après l'avoir détaillée d'un regard amoureux, Antoine avance sa main pour la tapoter, sentant avec félicité son bois lisse sous ses doigts.

"Ça, c'est une bonne pelle," commente-t-il d'un air satisfait sans cesser de la tapoter familièrement.

Tout obnubilé qu'il est par la beauté de la pelle – il l'a déjà renommée "la Sainte Pelle" en son for intérieur, Antoine ne prête pas attention à l'air énervé du commandant de bord. Ce dernier commence pourtant à doucement émettre de la vapeur par ses narines.

" _Je ne vous permet pas de tripoter Pupuce de cette façon !_ " explose-t-il finalement, faisant sursauter Antoine et rompant le charme qui l'unissait à la pelle magnifique. Lentement, il retire sa main, et prend la suite de son compagnon (non sans avoir accordé à la pelle un dernier regard débordant de regrets). Mais alors qu'il parcourt l'allée à la recherche de son siège désigné tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe que ce type n'est pas Charlie pour deux sous, il lève les yeux et est soudain parcouru d'un frisson. Tout au fond de l'avion est assis un homme, le visage partiellement dissimulé par une capuche, les bras croisés. Il a l'air menaçant et franchement pas net. L'espace d'un instant, Antoine croise son regard, noir et mauvais.

Antoine est sur le point de se pisser dessus.

"Antoine, arrête-toi, on est assis là," l'interpelle Jostophe. Soulagé, le chevelu se glisse rapidement sur son siège, à l'abri du type flippant. Bien entendu, Jostophe s'est déjà approprié la place côté hublot.

"Tu m'avais promis que si je conduisais, je pourrais choisir ma place !" proteste son compagnon.

" _J'avais croisé les doigts._ " rigole Jostophe.

Antoine se jette sur lui et une lutte courte mais sanglante s'engage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Antoine, à présent couvert de blessures (autant physiques qu'en ce qui concerne son ego), doit se résoudre à accepter la supériorité de l'élève d'Eddy Malou. Il se contentera de ce siège couloir à l'emplacement pourri. Gérant cette déception avec toute la maturité dont il est capable, il décide de commencer à bouder, quand Jostophe (qui fait décidément chier) lui tape sur l'épaule.

"Hé, t'as encore le machin d'Alice ?"

"Quoi ?" répond Antoine, très impoli. Il faut dire qu'il est assez peu enclin à coopérer, juste là.

"Tu sais, le détecteur d'attention sérielle, ou je sais plus trop quoi ?"

Le visage d'Antoine s'illumine et toute sa rancœur disparaît d'un seul coup.

"Le détecteur de tension sexuelle ! J'avais oublié ce truc !"

Il farfouille dans sa poche (en faisant tomber au passage trois Carambars goût fraise, et une capote, goût fraise aussi) et en extrait une étrange machine. Sur le boîtier métallique (qui par une mystérieuse coïncidence a la taille et l'odeur d'une boite de sardines) sont fixés de manière anarchique des dizaines d'éléments électroniques, ainsi que quelques stickers My Little Pony. Le tout ressemble vaguement à une bombe.

Le fait ce truc-là a pu passer la sécurité de l'aéroport relève du miracle – le pouvoir pacifique des poneys, probablement.

Jostophe est justement sur le point de demander à Antoine comment il s'y est pris pour emmener ça en cabine, quand il est très opportunément interrompu par une annonce au micro.

"Salut les enfants, je serai votre commandant de bord pour ce vol. Je m'appelle Monsieur le Commissaire."

Un petit rire retentit dans l'avion alors qu'un des passagers chantonne à mi-voix :

"Sur la tête de ma mère, j'ai rien vu rien entendu, Monsieur le Com-"

La voix s'éteint soudainement alors qu'un coup de feu retentit. Une balle de revolver vient transpercer le siège du malicieux passager, juste à côté de sa tête. Dans un silence de mort, le commissaire range son flingue dans sa veste de commandant. Cette compagnie aérienne semble avoir une vision _unique_ de la sécurité à bord.

Avec un sourire serré, le commandant annonce d'un ton professionnel qu'en vue du décollage, le personnel d'équipage va maintenant procéder à la fermeture des casiers de rangement, et vérifier que les ceintures sont bien attachées, les tablettes relevées et les dossiers de sièges en position horizontale. Puis, sa voix se fait sardonique :

"Donc je vous préviens les péteux : vous avez intérêt à être au poil pour ce décollage. Ici on déconne pas avec la sécurité."

Comme quoi dans la vie, tout est une question de point de vue.

Antoine s'applique à vérifier qu'il est bien réglementaire ("Putain, c'est dans quel sens horizontal déjà ?") quand soudain, un bip strident s'élève. Il baisse les yeux pour découvrir que le fameux détecteur de tension sexuelle, posé sur ses genoux, s'est apparemment allumé tout seul et clignote en produisant un son insupportable. Antoine relève la tête pour tenter de découvrir ce qui a pu provoquer cette alarme. Rien ne semble pourtant anormal...

Près du cockpit, le commissaire arbore un air encore plus meurtrier que quelques minutes plus tôt. Antoine fronce les sourcils, et suit son regard pour tomber sur un passager, assis au dernier rang. Il le reconnaît immédiatement : il s'agit l'homme terrifiant qui l'avait dévisagé à son arrivée. Son regard est plus noir que jamais, et il semble engagé dans la battle de regards la plus intense qu'Antoine n'ait jamais vu. Vaguement terrifié, il affuble aussitôt le passager du surnom _le Tueur_.

La rage que les deux hommes semblent ressentir l'un envers l'autre est palpable. Ils ont l'air prêts à se sauter dessus. Dans l'air règne une énergie redoutable, presque électrique.

"Il part en couille le bidule d'Alice, j'vois pas où il a trouvé de la tension sexuelle ?"

Visiblement, Antoine a de la merde dans les yeux.

Enfin, le commissaire détourne le regard pour faire les annonces nécessaires au décollage. Tous les passagers relâchent collectivement la respiration qu'ils étaient en train de retenir, et le détecteur arrête immédiatement son bordel.

Mais c'est une trêve de courte durée. Aussitôt que le commissaire s'approche du tueur, en traversant la cabine pour distribuer des sandwiches – d'ailleurs pas trop dégueu, à la grande surprise et satisfaction d'Antoine – c'est reparti, bruit assourdissant, diodes lumineuses et tout le tintouin.

Et à nouveau lorsque le steward passe à son tour à proximité du Tueur. Un drôle de type, ce steward, avec son sweat bleu passé par-dessus son uniforme. Son badge indique "Gydias". Ça rime avec "maracas" et "ananas", pense Antoine, et il se marre. Mais dans un phénomène de masse assez incompréhensible, tous les passagers de l'avion semblent ignorer ce badge, le surnommant "l'Assistant" à la place.

En un mot, à chaque fois qu'un des deux membres du personnel de cabine s'approche de l'homme aux cheveux fous et au regard noir, la machine de l'autre l'homme aux cheveux fous (mais au regard doux et viril) se met à clignoter et biper violemment. Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de connexion capillaire entre lui et l'autre, médite Antoine, complètement à côté de la plaque. Toujours est-il que tout ce boxon commence à courir sur le haricot des autres passagers. Voire même peut-être à sérieusement leur casser les couilles.

L'avion est au bord de l'émeute.

S'il n'y a pas encore eu de suicide, c'est seulement parce que les hublots sont trop étroits pour faire passer un corps humain.

"Monsieur, pour l'amour de dieu, éteignez votre saloperie !" hurle une femme au bord des larmes, alors que dans le fond, l'Assistant fixe le Tueur dans les yeux, un sourire au lèvres.

Antoine, qui ne croit en aucun dieu si ce n'est la sainte pelle (et surtout ne sait pas comment éteindre ce truc), l'ignore complètement, choisissant plutôt d'attaquer un de ses sandwiches. Heureusement, c'est à ce moment là que Jostophe prend les choses en main. Avisant toute cette panique, il réalise que seul un sage a les capacités requises pour résoudre cette situation : le moment est venu pour l'homme qui parle avec les colibris d'agir.

Il défait sa ceinture de sécurité, ignorant sa propre sécurité pour voler à la rescousse de son prochain. Il se lève, et tous les passagers n'ont d'autre choix que de se taire devant la puissance qu'il dégage – une force calme et imposante. Même l'Assistant brise le contact visuel entre lui et le Tueur, permettant au détecteur de s'éteindre. Le silence est complet.

D'une voix posée, Jostophe annonce :

"Chers passagers, en mon propre nom, celui de mon ami ici présent, ainsi que celui de ma sœur, qui est aussi responsable ( _"Comme d'habitude"_ , pense Antoine, mais il prend l'heureuse décision de ne pas l'ouvrir), je m'apprête à vous faire une déclaration solennelle."

Jostophe lance un regard grave sur son auditoire.

"Voyez -vous, il semblerait que la seule solution à notre problème... Soit la baise, Mesdames, Messieurs."

C'est alors que le silence est rompu par le claquement de la porte des toilettes qui se ferme brutalement. Après un rapide recensement, il est mis en évidence que le Commissaire, le Tueur et l'Assistant sont portés disparus. D'étranges gémissements s'échappent des sanitaires.

Jostophe sourit avec l'air serein de celui qui vient d'accomplir son devoir.

Le soulagement est intense : plusieurs personnes éclatent en sanglots. Certains rient aux éclats, on débouche une bouteille de champagne introduite en cabine de manière parfaitement illégale.

Discrètement, Jostophe s'introduit dans le cockpit et assure un atterrissage en beauté, avec bien plus de dextérité et de classe que les meilleurs pilotes professionnels.

Tout est bien qui finit bien.

* * *

Erm... Désolée ? J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu, et que ça a pas été trop incompréhensible.

Je fais des câlins aux gens de Vidéa chez qui je suis pas très présente ces derniers temps mais qui ont été les premiers à lire cet OS et à se marrer avec moi dessus, et aussi à Thomas (floralpunkthms sur Twitter) qui m'a fait ressortir ce truc du fond de mes dossiers et a rigolé aussi. J'vous aime fort !

Des bisous et à la prochaine !

 **Update du 21/08 :** Quelques corrections et modifications apportées à l'OS - en l'honneur de mon changement de pseudo, j'ai rajouté 100 mots.


End file.
